Pegatinas
by SakkaEienkami
Summary: En Hogwarts es extraño el día en el que no ocurren cosas extrañas. Pero los nuevos días que se acercan van a ser aún más extraños con los raros comportamientos de sus raros habitantes, impulsados por los objetos más comunes de todos. YAOI Drarry
1. Pegatina Primera: Kiss me

**Pegatinas**

Pegatina Primera: Bésame

¡Pegatinas¡Pegatinas! Malditas pegatinas. Eran la última creación de Sortilegios Weasley y el último dolor de ojos de Harry Potter. ¡Pegatinas¿A quien se le había ocurrido? A nadie más que a los endemoniados gemelos Weasley ¿Quién sino? Harry lanzó un bufido y se recostó contra la pared del pasillo del tercer piso, esperando a que el resto saliese de clases. Él no pensaba volver a entrar. ¿Y todo por qué? Por las absurdas pegatinas que rondaban por todo el castillo y que triunfaban entre sus compañeros. Si al menos fuesen pegatinas normales, pegatinas simples, de colores, con dibujitos, con maripositas o monigotes de Disney, todo sería más fácil. Pero claro; nada era fácil en el mundo mágico. Las pegatinas no tenían ni dibujos ni colores, solo un montón de letras que formaban asquerosas palabras que se convertían en frases estúpidas que volvían morados los ojos de Harry. ¿Y por qué? Solo por pedirle la goma prestada a Lavender. ¿Qué culpa tenía él ¿Cómo iba a saber que el papelito amarillo fluorescente que había pegado a esta, de cara a la mesa, era una de esas estúpidas pegatinas? "Si lo tocas, te dejo el ojo morado" Rezaba. Y morado se lo dejó. Fue tan solo rozarlo con los dedos y ya tenía el puño colérico de una sorprendida Lavender sobre la cuenca de su ojo.

-¡Ay, Madre! Lo siento, Potter.-Gimió ella cuando le vio tendido en el suelo. Luego dio la vuelta a la goma y se la señaló.-De verdad que yo no quería. Es la pegatina.-

¡La pegatina¡La pegatina¡La maldita pegatina! La misma que había hecho que Scott le tirase por las escaleras el día anterior, la misma que le había obligado a ponerse de rodillas ante Ron, la misma que había hecho que abrazase celoso a Ginny. Las dichosas y malditas pegatinas embrujadas para que su amo o el que las tocase actuasen sin darse cuenta. Volvió a bufar y fue a cambiar de lugar. Le dolía la planta de los pies de mantenerse clavado sobre el duro suelo en la misma posición. Justo en ese momento pasó un muchacho rubio seguido por dos inmensos gorilas. Harry agrió el gesto. Tenía un mal día, y peor se presentaba por segundos. Malfoy rugía improperios a diestra y siniestra, jurando que iba a torturar a Nott hasta que éste llorase como una niñita, cuando vio a Harry. Su semblante se demudó durante un segundo, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

-¡Maldición! No. No puede ser. Esto no me puede estar ocurriendo a mí.-Gimió dándose la vuelta y chocando contra sus guardaespaldas, quienes permanecieron rígidos como piedras. Goyle le tomó con una mano gigantesca el hombro y con un gesto que, a juzgar por la cara pálida de Draco, debía de doler mucho, le obligó a volverse para encarar a Harry, quien fruncía el ceño.-¡No¡Me niego¡Me niego¡He dicho que no lo pienso hacer!-Seguía gritando el rubio. Potter fue a abrir la boca para hacerle callar y pedirle, no amablemente, que se fuese por donde había venido, pero Crabbe se le adelantó.

-Lo siento, Draco. Sabes que si estuviese en mi mano…-

-¡Y una mierda¡En tu mano es precisamente donde está¡Demonios del orco¡NO PIENSO HACERLO!-Bramó finalmente.

-Malfoy…-Comenzó a decir Potter, pero Goyle le interrumpió dando un empujón poco amistoso a su líder y casi consiguiendo que le aplastase.

-Anda.-Le exhortó.

Draco arrugó aún más sus labios sonrosados y con un gran esfuerzo encaró a Harry, con furia.

-Que te quede claro, Cararajada,-Le advirtió.-preferiría que me agujereen la lengua hasta convertirla en un colador antes que hacer esto, pero…-

-Pues entonces no lo hagas.-Concedió Potter seriamente, cruzándose de brazos y alzando levemente la barbilla, sin que se notase demasiado, para sentir más grandes esos dos centímetros que le sacaba al Slytherin.

-¡No lo haría si pudiese¡Demonios!-Dijo, y entonces, sin que nadie, o al menos sin que Potter se lo esperase, acortó la breve distancia que había entre ambos y le envolvió en un abrazo que podría calificarse de afectuoso.-Ni te muevas.-Susurró bajito al oído del otro cuando éste se sobresaltó. Su aliento cálido hizo estremecer a Harry, quien mantenía los ojos congelados en los rostros adoloridos de los gorilas. Luego el rubio giró levemente la cabeza y preguntó:-¿Es así suficiente?-

-No.-Respondió Goyle.

-Un minuto, Draco.-Gimió Crabbe, como si estuviese pidiendo perdón. El rubio solo asintió y permaneció en la misma posición.

-Ya puestos, podrías explicarme un poco lo que está pasando ¿No?-Se atrevió a sugerir Harry, reprimiendo el impulso de corresponder al abrazo y deseando que esa naricita fría dejase de rozar su cuello. Sentía calor, pero no era a causa del jersey, y tampoco estaba ubicado en una zona noble. Maldijo sus malditas hormonas y el aroma atractivo que despedía el rubio.

-Una pegatina. Una desagradable y asquerosa pegatina.-Respondió el otro cerrando la boca de nuevo, coincidiendo en su no amor por la nueva moda de Hogwarts. Suspiró y logró que el vello de la nuca de Harry se erizase al momento. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro, estrechando más las cercanías sin darse cuenta, y recargó la frente en la curva del cuello del moreno.-"Vigila que el que te salude abrace durante un minuto a la primera persona que vea."-Gruñó entonces, cuando Harry creyó que ya no iba a dar más explicaciones.-Y yo cometí la estupidez de saludar a esos dos cerebros de mosquito.-

Harry sonrió y decidió pasar una mano por la espalda del otro, quien no pareció molestarse.

-Ya está, Draco.-Dijo entonces Goyle.-Ya puedes dejarlo.-

-¡Gracias a Merlín!-El chico se separó de Harry como si se acabase de enterar de que tenía la peste y, ya a una prudente distancia, le observó con altanería.-Como menciones una sola palabra de lo ocurrido, Potter, vas a necesitar algo más que poción crecehuesos por el resto de tu existencia.-

Al darse la vuelta, los ojos del moreno no pudieron evitar descender y detenerse sobre la curva de su túnica, más o menos a la altura de las nalgas. Entonces su endemoniada mente se le ocurrió pensar en apetecible y hermoso. Sólo esperaba que no tuviese relación con la información visual, porque entonces tendría que entregarla a las autoridades por locura grave. Un sonido atrajo su atención y vio que una cartera había caído al suelo. La tomó descuidadamente y llamó a Malfoy.

-¡Se te calló!-Le avisó mientras se la lanzaba para que la cogiese. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, podría habérsela quedado solo para torturar al desagradable rubio engominado, pero parecía que en ese momento su buena voluntad decidió hacer acto de presencia.

No le gustó para nada el hecho de que Malfoy abriese completamente los ojos y mirase con horror su propia cartera. Al alzar la vista y mirar a Potter estaba lívido.

-Debe de ser una broma.-Murmuró mientras sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia el chico. Crabbe tomó entonces el objeto de su mano y lo observó. Luego, con una carcajada, se lo pasó a Goyle.

-¡"Si me la devuelves, te mato"!-Se rió recitando la pegatina, pero su amigo no parecía tan divertido.

-Oye, Crabbe¿Matar se escribe con doble ese?-Preguntó cuando Draco estuvo a dos pasos de Harry, quien ya tenía su varita a punto y pensando en los mejores hechizos para deshacerse de su contrincante.

Al escuchar la frase, se tensó. ¿Qué palabra empezaba por _Ki_ y terminaba en _ss_?

Los labios del rubio le respondieron en el justo instante en el que la clase de sexto de Griffindor y Ravenclaff salían del aula de Historia de la Magia.

_If you give me back this, I kiss you._

"Si me lo devuelves, te doy un beso"

Continuará...


	2. Pegatina segunda: Shut up!

**Pegatina Segunda**  
_Shut Up_

Malfoy entró en la sala común de Slytherin hecho una furia. Tras él, Crabbe y Goyle le seguían con las cabezas pegadas a los hombros y pasos arrastrados. Sus caritas, faltas de gestos que denotasen una mínima inteligencia, estaban contraídas por el arrepentimiento. Crabbe de vez en cuando abría la boca y comenzaba a carraspear, pero cualquier intento de diálogo con Malfoy desaparecía en cuanto –más por instinto que por inteligencia.-comprendía que nada de lo que fuese a decir conseguiría apaciguar a su compañero. Goyle, en cambio, estaba demasiado asustado como para siquiera pensar en algo que pudiese arreglar la situación. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos llegaba a comprender del todo qué era lo que había enfadado tanto a Malfoy. Sólo sabían que estaba molesto, muy molesto, pero sus mentes eran simples: La costumbre les decía que habían vuelto a meter la pata, lo cual significaba que el rubio pronto les sentaría para explicarles lenta y concienzudamente cual era el error ésta vez y cómo no debían de repetirlo. Sin embargo de ahí hasta el placentero perdón, pasando por el castigo, aún faltaba un largo camino en el cual tendrían que soportar la ira de Draco Malfoy. Ira que estaba comenzando a hacerles creer que no llegarían a dialogar con su compañero, puesto que este no parecía tener ganas de dialogo.

¿Qué era un dialogo? Draco se los había explicado en primer curso, cuando les ordenó "dialogar" con Enma Douglas y la chica ingresó en la enfermería dos horas más tarde. Ese año Crabbe y Goile se sentaron por primera vez en la sala de Slytherin a media noche para, tras tomar una poción de apertura, realizada específicamente para abrir la mente y lograr que las lecciones más difíciles entrasen en las mentes de los alumnos de clases universitarias avanzadas, Malfoy les explicase paso por paso el significado del diálogo.

Primero vino la definición _"Conversación entre dos o más personas en las que, mediante el uso de las palabras, el idioma y un vocabulario –aunque sea básico-, se intercambian ideas u opiniones."_ Y no es que Crabbe o Goyle creyesen que Malfoy estaba usando en ese momento pocas palabras, un vocabulario poco extenso o un idioma incorrecto. Lo cierto era que el rubio en ese momento se estaba luciendo en el arte de la expresión con un perfecto inglés compuesto por un no menor perfecto diccionario de sinónimos de improperios y amenazas. Sin embargo la lección ese día había llegado directamente a sus mentes, y uno de los requisitos había sido que hubiese otra persona participando en ese intercambio de palabras, pero Draco Malfoy se desgarraba la garganta contra las paredes, insultando objetos, cuadros, mesas, sillas, sillones, y, sobre todo, amenazando con imaginativas y poco agradables muertes a un Theodore Nott que, definitivamente, no se hallaba presente –puesto que sino haría tiempo que habría caído fulminado por el veneno de los gritos de Malfoy.-

Luego, aquella misma noche, les había explicado los pasos para el buen diálogo. _"Paso primero: Tener un tema a tratar."_ El tema era obvio. O al menos lo parecía. ¿A caso en el momento en el que había hecho reventar el cristal del pasillo del primer piso Draco no había gritado "Venganza"? O cuando los grilletes que colgaban del pasillo de las mazmorras se habían derretido por un repentino estallido de magia no controlada ¿Malfoy no había estado rumiando algo de "hacer comprender qué era burlar a un Malfoy"? O cuando la estatua que custodiaba la entrada de la sala común se había hecho a un lado, aterrada, sin necesidad de escuchar la contraseña ¿Draco no bramaba preguntándole a Nott cómo deseaba su muerte? Bien. El tema a tratar era muy obvio. Nott era un amigo de la familia, así que su asesinato debía de ser discutido con corrección. ¿Cierto?

El segundo paso era _encontrar a la persona adecuada para el intercambio de frases_. Crabbe, sinceramente, ni deseaba tener que lidiar con Draco, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no llegaba a comprender la situación del todo y eso podría irritar aún más su ya irritado humor, y Goyle, del miedo, era incapaz de tragar saliva sin morderse la lengua. Así que ellos dos quedaban descartados como "personas adecuadas". Quedaba Theodore Nott, sin embargo este no se hallaba presente. Eso podría explicar por qué Malfoy se movía de un lado a otro de la sala común exigiendo a los aterrorizados niños de primer, segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto y séptimo de Slytherin que le trajesen la cabeza de Nott rodando por el suelo. Por un segundo, por la mente de Crabbe, pasó la idea de si Nott sería capaz de hablar con las cuerdas vocales seccionadas por la mitad. Creía haber oído alguna vez que en la antigüedad, cuando alguien hablaba más de la cuenta, se le cortaba el cuello y se solucionaba el problema, por lo tanto Draco se contradecía con dicha información. Pero, claro, Draco era Draco. En ese estado de furia podría ordenarle a las piedras que hablasen y estas le cantarían la séptima sinfonía en do mayor con coros latinos.

El tercer paso era _expresarle sus intenciones de mantener una "agradable" charla a la persona seleccionada_. Cuando Nott, con toda la buena presencia que su ilustre persona solía sostener –Crabbe siempre había guardado la idea primitiva de que todo aquel que resultase amenazante y peligroso era una digna persona a la que había que rendir homenaje y pleitesía.-, se presentó atravesando la entrada de la sala común con la cabeza bien alta –no rodando por el suelo.- y cierto gesto de desden bailando en su boca, Malfoy no se molestó en avisar. Primero reventó la maldición contra la pared delante de la cual hacía un segundo había estado Theodore Nott, luego resonó la amenaza por toda la torre de Slytherin. Pero Nott sólo se miró la manga de la túnica, donde habían caído ciscos de la piedra que se había hecho añicos, se sacudió la tela con elegancia y rodó sus ojos lentamente, una lentitud que debía de estar royéndole el estómago a Malfoy, hacia el enfurecido rubio.

El cuarto paso era _dejar que la otra parte dialogante expusiese su opinión_. Parecía que esto, al menos, Draco lo iba a respetar, puesto que aún resollando pesadamente y sudando sangre por contener el impulso de partir a su compañero de casa en dos, cuatro y luego seis, no volvió a alzar la vara en dirección a Nott. El chico sonrió, no una sonrisa amigable, tampoco una tímida, era más bien un gesto que podía significar mil y una cosas para cualquier otra persona pero que Crabbe no llegó a comprender. Draco, por el contrario, se tensó hasta tal punto que parecía haberse sentido insultado por la mueca de su amigo.

-¿Esos modales, Malfoy?-Preguntó Nott tranquilamente.

-¡TÚ¡HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA MUGLE QUE SE FOLLÓ A UN SANGRESUCIA EN CELO!-Bramó el rubio, rompiendo el cuarto paso del buen dialogante: "_Nunca alces el tono ni mentes madres ajenas_."-¡TE VOY A FREIR EL CEREBRO HASTA QUE TE RETUERZAS CHILLANDO COMO UNA PUTA PARA QUE TE JODA POR OTRA PARTE!- Quinto paso también hecho añicos: "_Nunca amenazar la integridad física de la parte contraria_."

Nott, lejos de amilanarse, se encogió de hombros, suspiró, tomó su portafolio y lo abrió mientras explicaba:

-Creo que aquí hay una pequeña confusión, Malfoy. Cualquiera pensaría que soy el causante de todas tus desgracias.-

El cuerpo del rubio tembló violentamente mientras la varita crujía en su puño cerrado. Todos los presentes, a excepción de Crabbe y Goyle, cuyos espíritus de supervivencia estaban actualmente paralizados por la cantidad de información contradictoria que eran incapaces de procesar, se hicieron atrás y trataron de cubrirse tras los objetos más resistentes. El hueco tras la columna fue violentamente disputado por unos minutos hasta que una muchacha de séptimo curso sacó su varita, hechizó a tres de cuarto y dos de primero y los colocó como escudos pétreos delante de sí misma.

-¿Quién fue el jodido cabrón que pegó la jodida pegatina en la puta cartera, Nott?-

El otro ojeó su portafolio, sacó una hoja y la tendió hacia Malfoy, pero en el último segundo pareció cambiar de idea.

-Podría decírtelo, pero ¿Qué sacaría yo a cambio?-

-¿Tu vida?-

Nott sopesó la idea, sin embargo el trueque no parecía ser beneficioso para él, puesto que terminó rechazándolo tristemente.

-Soy capaz de mantener mi vida yo solito, Malfoy, gracias. Quiero algo seguro.-

Draco apretó los dientes. El sonido de su dentadura rechinando cruzó toda la habitación mientras Crabbe trataba de recordar cual era el último paso para el buen diálogo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Si te doy este folio…-Nott observó el techo detenidamente, pensando con lentitud cual sería su precio.-¿Juras no volver a atacarme en lo que va de curso¿Sabes? Es un poco desagradable tener que esquivar hechizos de destripamiento cada vez que entras en tu sala común.-

Los ojos de Malfoy parecían querer fulminar a Nott de la forma más cruel posible.

-¿No crees que merecerías que un par de esos hechizos te acertasen al menos dos veces por semana?-

-Umh…-Nott lo sopesó.-No. No merezco tanta atención.-Volvió a guardar la hoja en el portafolios.-Bien. Si no interesa yo no puedo hacer nada.-Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando en dirección a las escaleras, las cuales, todo sea dicho de paso, estaban justo detrás de Draco.

El rubio permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mordiéndose el labio. Perder la oportunidad de hacer que Nott mordiese el polvo en todo el curso era una muy mala cosa, pero perder la oportunidad de vengarse de lo que fuese que le estaba enfureciendo tanto parecía ser peor. Finalmente, cuando Nott ya estaba a punto de sobrepasarle, disminuyó la presión sobre la mano que encerraba su varita y colocó el brazo delante del muchacho, impidiendo que siguiese caminando.

-Dámelo.-

Nott alzó una ceja.

-¿A cambio de qué?-

-No volveré a maldecirte en lo que va de curso.-

El chico no parecía creerle. Entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, esperando descubrir la verdad en los furiosos ojos de Draco.

-¿Seguro?-

El rubio tragó saliva. Parecía que su garganta se había llenado de piedras cuando, con un gruñido, dejó escapar un brusco "seguro". El otro sonrió, tomó la hoja y se la tendió a Malfoy, quien la cogió con una rapidez asombrosa. Al momento abrió los ojos y la boca con lo que parecía un gesto de sorpresa –podría ser también rabia repentina, pero Crabbe no estaba seguro de poder adivinar.- Nott sonrió y se marchó en el justo momento que Crabbe recordaba cual era el último paso: "_Nunca permitir que te dejen con las palabras en la boca_."

Y sin embargo ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, girándose y alzando la varita para maldecir a Nott, boqueando continuamente, haciendo espavientos y gestos extraños, pataleando, y forzando la garganta hasta que parecía que esta terminaría escupiendo el desayuno, pero ni un sólo sonido salía de sus cuerdas vocales.

Guiado por una intriga estúpida, Crabbe se acercó a Malfoy y le tomó el papel de las manos con delicadeza. Antes de que el rubio se girase y se lo arrebatase de nuevo, logró leer –no en voz alta.- "Cierra tu puta boca, capullo"

"_Shut up your fuck mouth, jerk!"_

"¡Cierra tu puta boca, capullo!"

* * *

**N/A:** Se me olvidó decir la última vez que esta historia no es un Oneshot, a pesar de que el primer capítulo ponga eso. Se puede leer como tal, pero tiene continuación. 

También aviso de que actualizaré cada tres días, pero el siguiente cap lo subiré el domingo en vez del lunes porque sino no me dará tiempo.

Espero que hayais disfrutado de la historia y recordad: cualquier falta de ortografía, gramática o concordancia, avisadme.


	3. Pegatina Tercera: Make

**Pegatinas**  
_Make_  
_  
_

Un pliegue. Dos. Giro al interior. Deshacer la última doblez y… _voilá_. Otra pajarita de papel.

Albus Dumbledore dejó su más reciente creación sobre su escritorio, en compañía de la pequeña colección que había logrado en la última media hora. Tomando otro folio, uno dorado con asperezas en el reverso, y sin abandonar el movimiento mecánico de sus manos, doblando y girando el papel, observó cada una de las formas que adornaban la mesa.

A la derecha tenía la grulla, elevando sus alas elegantemente y volviéndolas a bajar con suavidad. La cabeza la giraba hacia la izquierda, un poco mirando al techo, un poco mirando a Albus, y luego hacía una inclinación tan leve que le confería un aire extrañamente digno al ave de papel. El hombre sonrió y se fijó en un gorrión gordo y sereno que protegía a otros pequeños gorrioncitos, los cuales picoteaban en la madera y jugueteaban entre ellos. Un poco más atrás un canario y un ruiseñor realizaban un concurso de canto mudo. El primero, un poco más grande y con unos ojos amenazadores, miraba de lado a su adversario, mientras éste se extendía hacia delante, exponiendo su garganta, y abría un poco las alas silbándole al aire.

La puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente en el momento en el que el ratonero común se inclinaba desde su puesto elevado, sobre la pila de informes de la última semana, y se lanzaba en picado hacia una presa invisible cerca de las patas del escritorio. Minerva McGonagall observó la escena con una expresión de profunda censura, apretando sus labios hasta convertirlos en dos finas líneas.

-Minerva.- Saludó el director alzando la vista sin que sus dedos dejasen la tarea de doblar y redoblar el papel.

-Albus. Tenemos que hablar seriamente.-

Dumbledore alzó la mano sólo un segundo para indicarle el asiento libre frente a él y de inmediato volvió al gavilán que estaba naciendo sobre su escritorio. La mujer le miró, obviamente indignada, deslizó sus ojos hacia la silla y volvió a mirar al director. Sus labios temblaron, a punto de dejar escapar un reproche, pero finalmente cerró la boca y se dirigió con paso rígido a la mesa. No se sentó.

-Esta mañana una alumna de tercero se ha cortado las trenzas en mi clase de transformaciones.-

-Una decisión radical. ¿Metamorfomancia?-

Unas arrugas se dibujaron en la frente de la mujer.

-No. Un hechizo Parê.- Observó al anciano. Sus dedos arrugados y alargados se movían con demasiada agilidad sobre el pequeño pájaro de papel. Con un movimiento rápido giró el cuerpo de la pajarita y desdobló una esquina, sacó un ala y le dio un golpecito con su varita. La figura plana se hinchó hasta convertirse en un hermoso gavilán que voló hacia el ratonero para arrebatarle su inexistente presa.- Ayer MacMillan faltó a mis clases y a las de Sprout y Vector para pintar las paredes de su sala común de rosa chicle.-

-No es el color que yo habría elegido.-

-También ayer, por la tarde, Verónica Smethwyk y Romilda Vane fueron detenidas por destrozar el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras mientras trataban de quitarle la camisa al profesor Spectrus.-

-No sabía que ambas muchachas estaban en el mismo curso.-

-No lo están.-Las manos de McGonagall se crisparon cuando observó como el director seguía con sus pajaritas, esta vez usando un papel verde palo, aparentemente indiferente a la situación que estaba sufriendo Hogwarts.- Verónica irrumpió en medio de las clases saliendo de su aula de Historia sin consentimiento de su profesor.-

Dumbledore se detuvo un segundo, miró asombrado la hoja que estaba usando y la elevó para observarla a contraluz.

-Está manchado.-Susurró, luego miró a la mujer y le sonrió condescendientemente, como si le perdonase por estar malgastando su tiempo. Minerva retrocedió un paso, indignada, y respiró hondo antes de continuar.

-Hannah Habbott tiró a Luci Sppinell por las escaleras cambiantes del tercer piso. Katie Bell robó doce de los veinte premios internacionales que hay en el salón de los trofeos y los enterró debajo del Sauce Boxeador. Melinda Bobbin ha convertido a las últimas trece chicas que ha visto en muchachos, y le puso mostacho a la profesora Burbage. Eddie Carmichael está en la enfermería por una sobredosis de estimulantes. Owen Cauldwell se comió la ropa interior de su jefe de casa y se auto hechizó para oler a aliento de dragón. Michael Corner se niega a hablar si no es mediante ladridos e insiste en dormir enfrente de la chimenea de su sala común. Stephen Cornfoot convirtió sus propias piernas en mazorcas de maíz y trató de hervirlas en clases de pociones. Colin Creevey quemó todas sus túnicas y se pasea por los terrenos de Hogwarts en ropa interior. Aún estamos tratando cogerle. Susan Bones convirtió su coleta en un caballo y galopa de cabeza por los pasillos del colegio…-

Albus Dumbledore alzó la vista y dejó escapar un jilguero de entre sus manos. El pájaro revoloteó alrededor de la mujer y se posó en su hombro sin hacer caso del gesto de desagrado que McGonagall trataba de controlar.

-Dime, Minerva ¿Hay algún alumno del que no tengas quejas?-

La cara de la subdirectora enrojeció abruptamente y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre los bolsillos de su túnica. Su espalda jamás había estado tan rígida.

-Con el debido respeto, Albus…-

-¿Ninguno?-Le interrumpió el hombre volviendo la vista a su nueva pajarita de papel, esta vez azul celeste con líneas doradas en diagonal.

-Si está insinuando que…-

-¿Malcolm Baddock¿Miles Brethchley¿Lucian Bole¿Millicent Bulstrode?-

La mujer le observó extrañada, se movió incómoda y miró a su alrededor, donde el canario trataba de llamar la atención del jilguero con vuelos cortos.

-No, señor, de esos no tengo nada que decir.-

-Vaya.-Dos dobleces y a la izquierda. Deshizo el último paso y volvió a hacer dos dobleces y a la derecha.-Que curioso.-

La mujer se inclinó hacia delante con un indeciso aire conspirador.

-¿El qué¿Cree que se puede tratar de algo que hayan organizado los alumnos de Slytherin?-

Dumbledore volvió a alzar la vista para observarle extrañado y luego señaló a la pajarita.

-No. El papel. El papel no deja marca si deshago los pasos. ¿No es curioso? Tengo que descubrir de qué marca se trata. Seguro que…-

-¡Profesor!-Minerva le dedicó una mirada exasperada y apartó la vista reprochándose a sí misma la perdida de paciencia.-Creo que el asunto que estamos tratando es más importante que unas simples pajaritas de papel. ¿No lo cree así?-

-Créame, Minerva, estoy prestando plena atención a lo que me cuentas.-

La mujer se incorporó, mirándole desconfiadamente y fijó sus ojos en algún retrato que había en la pared, tras el director. Casi todos los antiguos directores de Hogwarts estaban aburridos mirando a las aves revoloteando por la habitación.

-¿Cree que los alumnos de Slytherin sean los propagadores de los encantamientos parê y por ello no se ven afectados?-

-Yo nunca he dicho eso.-Susurró el director. Sus cejas se fruncieron levemente al hacer un giro del papel.- Pero es extraño que no hayas recibido quejas de ninguno.-

-Entonces debería investigarles.-

-No.-Dumbledore se echó hacia atrás en su cómodo sillón de escritorio, logrando que la silla realizase un suave suspiro, y le dio unos golpecitos a la pajarita para colocarle la cola.-deberías ayudarles.-

Minerva primero pareció confusa y luego sus ojos se abrieron por completo.

-Dios mío. Esos niños... No se me ocurrió que ellos también pudiesen estar siendo víctimas de los hechizos.-Dio un paso atrás y apartó con un manotazo disimulado a la gruya que sobrevolaba su brazo.- Pero precisamente por eso ¿No cree que deberíamos tomar medidas al respecto?-

-Sí. Infórmale a Filch de que los hechizos parê estarán prohibidos a partir de hoy.-

-Albus, discúlpame, pero los hechizos parê están prohibidos por la ley desde que el ministro Teror Black se comió su propio sombrero durante la exhibición de los hermanos muggles Wright.-La grulla se dirigió directamente hacia la cabeza de la subdirectora, tratando de aterrizar sobre su hombro, y la mujer se giró abruptamente para derribarla con un golpe fallido de varita.

-Entonces tendremos que investigar quien distribuye los hechizos para detener el tráfico-Albus acercó la pajarita a su boca y sopló por un pequeño agujero en el papel. Inmediatamente el pájaro se hinchó y extendió las alas dispuesto a comenzar el vuelo.-Mira: por el método muggle.-

-Si me da su consentimiento…-Minerva esquivó el ataque intencionado de la grulla hacia sus gafas y prosiguió ignorando la interrupción.-puedo crear un comité de investigación para llevar este asunt…-Aprovechando un descuido, el pájaro burló las manos de la mujer y se enterró de lleno en la boca abierta de ésta. McGonagall la cogió con rabia, apretándola con fuerza entre su puño hasta asegurarse de que no volvería a alzar el vuelo y fingiendo no ver la cara de Dumbledore, continuó.-…con la mayor eficacia posible.-

-Por supuesto, Minerva, pero…-

Enfadada, la mujer se acercó dos pasos y, de no conocerle lo suficientemente bien, Albus habría pensado que la postura que tomó era amenazadora.

-Y creo que este es un asunto de máxima prioridad. Así que agradecería que tomase en serio lo que está ocurriendo.-Al ver que los ojos del director no se centraban en ella, sino que en la grulla que agonizaba aún en su puño, Minerva aplastó la pajarita contra el escritorio y comenzó a deshacerla.

-Espera, Mi…-

-En todos mis años en este colegio, a su lado, jamás me he encontrado con esta falta de profesionalidad, y menos esperaba encontrarla en usted, Albus.- La mujer terminó de destripar el ave y esgrimió la hoja en el aire como principal prueba de su argumentación.- He de confesar que me siento terriblemente indignada con el comportamiento que…-

-Espera, Minerva, no…-

-No, Albus, déjeme terminar. Usted me conoce y sabe que respeto su trabajo y sus decisiones, y si usted no considera alarmante la situación que estamos viviendo es porque sabe algo que yo ignoro. Y ambos sabemos que admiro sus capacidades de mando y sus decisiones a la hora de actuar, pero, espero que me perdone por lo que voy a decirle, me siento completamente insultada por cómo me ha tratado desde que he entrado en esta habitación y creo que debería de replantearse su comportamiento. Su actitud no ha sido, en absoluto, la que se espera del director de un colegio, y menos de un colegio como este.-Agresivamente, como pocas veces se podía ver a Minerva MacGonagall, estampó el papel de nuevo contra la mesa y lo acuchilló con un dedo acusador, una y otra vez.- No creo que este despacho se hiciese como espacio de recreo y, aunque entiendo que de vez en cuando uno haya de liberar la mente para evitar la sobresaturación después de un excesivo trabajo, hay que tener muy poca vergüenza para ocupar las horas que debería de velar por la seguridad y el orden en la escuela haciendo pajaritas de papel.-

-Minerva…-El hombre le miró sin un atisbo de enfado. Por el contrario parecía un poco cansado y un poco inquieto por la suerte de su antigua grulla.- Entiendo su preocupación pero, puede creerme, mientras parecía que tan sólo jugaba con pajaritas de papel, trataba de descubrir la mejor manera de anular los hechizos parê.-Dijo sonriendo en dirección a su deshecha grulla.

McGonagall bajó la cabeza y se fijó en la hoja llena de dobleces, comprendiendo de inmediato la táctica del director de Hogwarts. Por su mente pasó de inmediato la idea, para nada nueva, de que estaba tratando con una persona demasiado eficiente, pero de inmediato el pensamiento quedó oculto por un inmenso arrepentimiento. Mientras alisaba el papel y comenzaba a doblarlo de nuevo para rehacer la forma de la gruya, se deshizo en disculpas por su anterior reprimenda.

Albus sólo sonrió comprensivamente y le tendió un fajo de papeles especiales para la papiroflexia.

-Creo que se nos presenta una larga noche por delante.-

"_If you read this, you must make paper birds__"_

"Si lees esto, deberás hacer pajaritas de papel"

* * *

_**N/A: **_Este os podrá parecer un capítulo de tránsito en el que no se diga nada, pero para mi era necesario ponerlo. En toda la historia sólo hay dos capítulos que no tienen como personaje principal a Harry o a Draco, pero los dos tienen un motivo de ser. Se podría decir que son explicaciones de por qué las cosas acabarán como acabarán. 

De todas formas, para compensar, subiré otro capítulo corto hoy. Este capítulo no es parte de la trama principal. Sólo es una pequeña viñeta o añadido que puede ser leído en cualquier momento entre el primer y cuarto capítulo. Luego ya se le caduca el tiempo XD.

Suerte!

Sakka Eienkami

P.D: Gracias a Liwk por avisarme de que tenía activada la opción de sólo reviews firmados y decirme cómo se cambiaba. Ahora todo el mundo puede comentar -si se quiere-


	4. Extra de Pegatinas: Entremés

**Pegatinas **_**Extra**  
_

_Entremés_

En la sala común de Griffindor se había formado un superpoblado corrito de pequeños y no tan pequeños leones sedientos de saber. Dean Tomas mantenía sus ojos puestos sobre Harry, exigiéndole un relato convincente, mientras éste explicaba lo mejor que podía el suceso en el pasillo de Historia de la Magia. Por supuesto ni estaba nervioso ni se sentía culpable. Claramente había sido Draco Malfoy quien le había besado a él, y claramente, muy claramente, él no había disfrutado en absoluto ese repentino y violento choque de bocas que le había dejado como recuerdo un dolor sordo sobre los labios y una vergüenza furiosa en sus mejillas. En absoluto. Era imposible disfrutar algo así. Para ello debería repetirse, con lentitud y tiempo, y no tanta violencia. Ni antes, ni durantes, ni después del beso.

Y eso tendría que explicárselo lentamente a Malfoy, quien tras el _golpe entre labios_había dado un paso atrás, mostrado un rostro entre horrorizado y asqueado, y le había regalado un puñetazo gratuito para que hiciese juego con el que ya decoraba su ojo, cortesía de Lavender. La cara de Harry se había convertido en un cuadro de tonos pálidos y morados.

-¡Aquí no hay nada más que ver!-Declaró Ron haciendo espavientos al público cuando Harry hubo terminado de hablar, y exhortándoles a marcharse.- Vayan con Jenny Dolber, tercera mesa a la derecha, si quieren saber qué otras estupideces ha hecho Malfoy el resto del día. Es un relato increíble con la aparición estelar de los zapatos Wegherman y guionizado por Pegatinas Weasley Sociedad Anónima.-Promocionó sin demasiado entusiasmo.- Venga, señores, venga.-Palmeó las manos delante de los últimos rezagados y luego procedió a sentarse en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba su amigo.-Harry, compañero¿Cómo estás?-

El otro le miró ligeramente sorprendido. Cierto que el beso con el slytherin no había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, pero tampoco era tan traumático como había insinuado el tono de Ron.

-Le he visto el rostro a Voldermort al menos una vez por año desde los últimos seis, y cada vez está más feo y cada vez más cerca de mí.-Susurró ignorando la incomodidad del pelirrojo al escuchar ese nombre.-Creo que podré sobrevivir a un beso de Malfoy, gracias.-

En la cara de Ron se formó una sonrisa vacilante. Observó el fuego de la chimenea por unos segundos y volvió a gira la cabeza para ver a su mejor amigo. Harry realmente parecía normal, sin impulsos suicidas ni ataques de nauseas.

-Hermione te manda su pésame.-Susurró no sabiendo si merecía la pena continuar con el tema.- Sabes que te lo habría dado ella misma, pero está en la biblioteca tratando de arruinarle el negocio a mis hermanos.-

Harry asintió ausente. Su vista estaba perdida en algún punto entre el aire y el muslo de su amigo, y su pensamiento volaba al pasillo diez, cinco horas antes. Por más que revisaba ese recuerdo, una y mil veces, no lograba entender qué fue lo que le motivó a devolverle la cartera a Malfoy. Fue un golpe de suerte. Simple suerte, ni mala ni buena, aunque su rostro hinchado le decía que muy buena no podía ser. La había visto, tirada en el suelo, y la había devuelto sin siquiera pensarlo.

A pesar de su fama de buena persona, respetable gryffindor y héroe entregado, Harry sabía lo que era la venganza, y sabía lo que significaba tener la cartera de Draco Malfoy en su poder, no tanto por el dinero que pudiese haber dentro, si es que lo había, como la información que se podía sacar de algo tan personal; documentos que le diesen pistas, fotografías risibles de la infancia, la tarjeta del urólogo, el ticket del último sex shop al que asistió, lo que fuese.

Pero en vez de guardársela, se la había tirado sin siquiera mirarla y darse cuenta de que había una pegatina –una maldita pegatina- pegada. ¿Por qué¿Qué le impulsó a hacerlo? Y ahí estaba la parte positiva del asunto, donde la buena suerte tenía algo que ver, porque la bendita y buena suerte que tanto le quería y le había salvado la vida en tantas ocasiones le había ocasionado un encontronazo contra los labios del hetero más cotizado de Hogwarts.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se ensanchó ante los ojos de Ron, quién no podía saber qué clase de pensamientos dementes corrían por la cabeza de su compañero.

-Hey, Harry ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico alzó la vista para observarle. Tras un segundo, asintió.

-Sí, perfectamente. No te preocupes.

-Bien, me alegra que seas un tipo duro.- Ron se levantó y palmeó la espalda de Harry.- Yo me regreso a la biblioteca a ver cómo lo lleva Hermione.- Observó su reloj y sonrió.- Mejor me apuro.

Antes de que desapareciese tras la puerta de la sala común, Harry recordó que no tenía ni idea de por qué por fin su amiga había decidido plantar campaña contra las pegatinas. Se alzó y giró hacia la figura del pelirrojo.

-Hey, Ron.- Le llamó haciendo un gesto con la mano.- ¿Qué investiga esta vez?

El pelirrojo sonrió y sus orejas se sonrojaron un poco.

-Se le_pegó_ el impulso de besar a toda persona que vea en el día de hoy.- Volvió a mirar a su reloj y señaló a la puerta con apuro.-Tengo que irme.

Harry observó la hora en su muñeca. Las once y media.

"**If you pick me up, you must kiss everybody in this day"**

(Si me recoges, deberás besar a todo el mundo en el día de hoy"

* * *

**N/A:** Como ya dije, horas más tarde y en el mismo día, actualizo.

La próxima actualización la haré el miércoles. Disfrutad hasta entonces. Y ya sabeis: Dudas, sugerencias o advertencias de errores, a review.


	5. Pegatina Cuarta: Strip

**Pegatinas**  
_Strip_

Pulchrus Spectrus era un hombre que odiaba los climas en general y el frío en particular. No era algo tan raro. La mayoría de las personas tenía una época del año que prefería sobre las demás y otra que aborrecían. Spectrus odiaba todas las épocas del año, sin excepción. La primavera por el polen, el verano por las cucarachas, el otoño por los guiños desolados que le dedicaban los árboles a medio desnudar, y el invierno por el frío, el asqueroso, seco y corrosivo frío.

En El Dorado, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería donde estudió en su juventud, aprendió a odiar el calor bochornoso y el frío húmedo. Más tarde, en Bern, Praga, Vilnius, San Petersburgo y, finalmente, Hogsmeade, había aprendido a vivir con sus odios. Pero cuando parecía que ya nada podía molestarle, había llegado a Hogwarts y conocido a sus alumnos, y a sus profesores.

Posiblemente la clase que más odiaba era el sexto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Spectrus era un hombre sencillo al cual, por supuesto, le atraían los retos, pero no los dolores de cabeza, y una clase con esas dos casas nunca era tranquila, y menos con Harry Potter dentro de la habitación. A decir verdad, cualquier problema sin importancia se podía convertir en un asunto de estado si Harry Potter estaba por medio.

Había leído las notas que sus predecesores en la asignatura habían dejado al respecto, y todas, a acepción de las de un tan Lemus Rupin, o algo así, daban a entender que Potter no era un mago pacífico ni fácil de tratar.

Spectrus era alguien pragmático que no emitía juicios sin una correcta revisión del asunto, pero en ese caso no necesitó investigarlo. El asunto calló como venido del cielo el primer día, cuando se sentó entre el profesor de pociones, un hombre de piel cetrina y cabello graso, y la huesuda profesora de adivinación.

-Muy negro. Un futuro muy negro le veo yo.-Había dicho Sibyll Trelawney poco después de que se presentasen, mientras observaba los dibujitos que hacía la sopa de Spectrus al ser removida.-Dígame, profesor¿Sufre ya de úlceras?

-N…No, creo

-Entonces las sufrirá pronto, seguro.

Spectrus había tratado de ignorar el comentario, pero entonces una voz seca y fría, odiosamente fría, había susurrado molestamente:

-Sólo quédese a solas con Potter unos minutos y veremos cómo comienza a vomitar sangre.

Spectrus no sabía si el comentario había sido dirigido hacia él o hacia el acartonado hombre de rostro arrugado que estaba junto al profesor de pociones, pero Trelawney, quien parecía haberlo oído también, decidió que era una respuesta a su predicción.

-Por supuesto, Potter, ese chico es muy interesante. Demasiado. Tiene un don magnífico para los infortunios ¿Sabe?

¿_Don_? Spectrus no quiso preguntar y bajó su cabeza, observando el líquido caliente y tratando de olvidarse del parloteo flemático de la mujer, cuyos ojos, negros y grandes, se abrieron repentinamente, mirándole con fijeza.

-Sus astros le han señalado como una persona muy desgraciada, y a la vez está predestinado para algo grande, _desgarradoramente_ grande, por ello no puede encarar a la muerte hasta que ésta esté preparada para llevárselo.

-Ah…-No sabía qué responder a semejante comentario, por lo que se metió en la boca un pedazo de brécol que había estado flotando segundos antes y esperó a que el momento pasase. Pero no tuvo esa suerte.

-En los últimos cinco años los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras han tratado de oponerse a la decisión de los astros, llevando al muchacho por el buen camino, pero ninguno tuvo éxito. Hay fuerzas demasiado poderosas en el universo, y quien se opone a éstas, sale lastimado.-Luego añadió en un tono desinteresado:-Los más afortunados fueron despedidos, el resto –sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.- muertos.

Spectrus se planteó si se vería muy maleducado levantarse en ese momento y cambiar de asiento. Al inclinarse hacia la derecha para interesarse en la conversación que el otro profesor mantenía, alcanzó a escuchar un comentario especialmente desagradable.

-¿Quién tiene prejuicios?-Gruñía el maestro de pociones- Hablar parsel no es un delito. Potter tiene una larga lista de defectos, pero yo no añadiría ese al montón. Sí que apuntaría el hecho de que robe material en los casilleros de los profesores, que merodee a altas horas de la noche, que mienta, ponga en peligro a sus compañeros con planes absurdos, que se adentre en el bosque prohibido y robe libros de la sección prohibida, que esté involucrado en la mitad de las peleas escolares y en tres cuartas partes de todo lo malo que sucede en Hogwarts, pero ¿Qué hable parsel?

Spectrus ya no necesitó más, giró su rostro hacia el gran comedor mientras Sibyll trataba de captar su atención para poderle leer la línea de la vida en las palmas de la mano, y se fijó en un muchacho especialmente desgarbado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Tenía el pelo desordenado, la túnica mal abrochada, la corbata suelta, la mirada esquiva y unos feos raspones en la mejilla. A su lado se sentaba una niña con buen porte que leía algo rígida un libro demasiado grueso para ser sostenido en las manos por más de dos minutos sin romperle las muñecas, y a su izquierda estaba un muchacho pelirrojo con ojos de pícaro y una ropa aún más desaliñada que la de Harry Potter.

Después de aquel día había tenido mayor tiempo para conocerle y su opinión no había cambiado al respecto. Llegaba tarde a las clases, se inventaba excusas, no hacía los deberes o se los copiaba a su compañera, y continuamente estaba en eterna pulla con la sección Slytherin. En general Potter sólo era bueno para la parte práctica de la asignatura. Durante la teoría se aburría, dormía o jugaba.

Si se le analizaba un poco, podría encontrar los mismos patrones de comportamiento que los de un Gawhole.

No mostraba ningún interés por nada ni por nadie. Estaba muy apegado a sus cercanos, sí, casi dependiendo vitalmente de ellos, pero muchas veces sólo dejaba que ellos hablasen mientras él permanecía silencioso a un lado, siempre buscando perderse en un segundo plano. Cuando se preocupaba, lo hacía en voz baja, y cuando se enfadaba, trataba de no hacerlo en público. Odiaba los sitios atestados. Casi todo el tiempo mostraba una apariencia incómoda o insegura, paranoica en algunos casos, pero luego, en _esas_ ocasiones, sus ojos se afilaban y las cejas se le curvaban peligrosamente. 

Podía sentir cómo cada uno de los músculos de su espalda se tensaban cuando entraba Draco Malfoy en la clase. Sus pupilas se clavaban sobre él como dos afilados dardos, verdes como los venenos corrosivos, y le perseguían inquisitivamente hasta que el muchacho tomaba asiento, entonces volvía a ser él.

Sólo una vez Spectrus había notado ese mismo comportamiento sin ser el heredero Malfoy el destinatario de sus miradas, y fue en el partido Griffindor-Ravenclaff que marcaba el inicio de la temporada de Quiddich. Los ojos de Potter habían recorrido todo el campo y cuando, media hora después del inicio del encuentro, se clavaron sobre la superficie dorada de la snick, no la dejó escapar.

De nuevo pensó en un Gawhole, en un Gawhole persiguiendo a su presa, y temió por Draco Malfoy.

Aquel viernes había tenido su última clase de la semana con Griffindor y había guardado esperanzas de poder desaparecer antes de que el profesor de pociones lograse dar con él, puesto que le andaba buscando para que le explicase una teoría que tenía sobre los ogros del sur europeo –los cuales, él estaba seguro, no eran ogros puros, sino que debían de estar emparentados con los cíclopes de las antillas- y por mucho que a Spectrus le gustase explicar sus teorías, había descubierto que la gente no hacía justicia al profesor Snape cuando decían que era frío, seco y cínico. Siempre se olvidaban de añadir que era terrible y mortalmente aburrido. 

Por un tiempo había barajado la idea encantar los cubiertos del profesor y convertirlos en un trasladador para que lo enviasen a una remota isla del pacífico, pero desechó la idea al comprender que los isleños no habían cometido un pecado suficientemente grave para ser castigados de esa forma. No _podían_ haberlo hecho.

Así que en vez de esperar a que el amargado hombre se asomase a su aula para acosarle con sus comentarios hirientes y sus observaciones desagradables sobre su teoría, se marchó a paso rápido. 

No bien hubo cruzado la puerta cuando sintió a un alumno llamándole con atropellamiento. Apenas se giró para hacerle un gesto de que le siguiese, y vio a Potter peleándose con sus libros mientras sus amigos le ayudaban a recoger lo que se había caído. Spectrus suspiró con paciencia.

-Estaré en mi despacho para cualquier consulta, señor Potter, sólo pásese por ahí cuando termine con eso.

No se molestó en escuchar la respuesta. Se hizo a un lado para permitir que el joven Malfoy –pobre víctima de la mirada de crawhole- saliese y se lanzó de lleno al mar de cabezas de todas las estaturas en el que se convertían los pasillos entre horas. Mientras Malfoy desaparecía en la multitud no pudo evitar pensar en el inusitado silencio en el que se había envuelto el chico durante toda su clase. No era como si soliese participar en la asignatura, de todas formas, pero de vez en cuando dejaba escapar comentarios certeros, por lo habitual mordaces, que le hacían esconder una sonrisa –porque no era apropiado en un profesor alentar ese tipo de comportamiento-. Malfoy era un muchacho brillante, lamentablemente no había recibido ni la mejor familia ni el mejor jefe de casa. Con esas influencias y con el acoso de Potter probablemente el muchacho tendría muchas dificultades en el futuro. 

Al entrar en su despacho, contó los pasos hasta llegar a su escritorio y dejó su maletín cuidadosamente sobre la mesa antes de desactivar el hechizo antintrusos que tardaba diez segundos en activarse, luego fue a la fotografía mágica que adornaba su sobrio escritorio y observó al niño de mirada aburrida que permanecía sentado en un columpio. 

-Dile a Benjamín que los burros viven mucho tiempo

El pequeño asintió y entonces sonrió. De inmediato la cortina se abrió por sí sola, dejando pasar la luz e iluminando una serie de piedras brillantes y negras carbón que, en la penumbra, habían permanecido ocultas. Las recogió y guardó en una caja, la cual cerró con llave. Ese tipo de objetos no podían permanecer sin la protección adecuada. Luego procedió a lanzar tres hechizos más para terminar de desproteger el lugar de sí mismo y se volvió a dirigir al portarretratos.

-¿Está todo?

El niño hizo una pirueta en el aire antes de cantar: 

"_Para ese día todos habremos de trabajar_

_Aunque hayamos de morir sin verlo"_

Y Spectrus se permitió echarse en su cómodo sillón, descansando la espalda tras un duro día de trabajo. Miró a la puerta fijamente, planteándose si debía de cerrarla mágicamente por si acaso a Snape se le ocurría irrumpir en la privacidad de su despacho sólo para acosarle con su molesta presencia, pero recordó que tenía una cita con Potter. Dejó escapar un bufido malhumorado y procedió a sacar los trabajos que sexto año acababa de entregarle. Los trece métodos principales para investigar la presencia de hechizos peligrosos en un lugar y deshacerse de ellos.

Sintió un peso enorme sobre sus hombros que le aplastaban hacia la mesa, le atravesaban la carne y se apretaba en torno a su corazón, y también pulmones, presionando lentamente, en cuanto vio el trabajo de Hermione Granger. Tenía el doble de extensión de lo requerido y su letra, aunque perfecta, era más pequeña de lo normal. Inmediatamente decidió restarle puntos al trabajo, o incluso a la casa, por la grotesca extensión del ensayo, pero, apenado, comprendió que no era buena idea y relegó el deseo al cajón de las fantasías secretas. Se presentaba un fin de semana muy largo.

Dejó los de Brown, Davis y Greengrass para el final, junto al de Granger, y buscó explícitamente los de Crabbe y Goyle. Siempre era bueno comenzar leyendo trabajos absurdos. Le daban unos preciosos minutos de risas antes de amargarse con los alumnos perfectos y de información meticulosa que medían sus trabajos con regla –y aún así escribían el doble de lo pedido.

Tan sólo echó un primer vistazo al ensayo de Goyle, con letras especialmente grandes y más borrones que espacios, cuando sus ojos fueron atraídos a un recuadro amarillo brillante que alguien había pegado a pie de página. 

Repentinamente el mundo se volvió inestable e, impresionado, se impulsó hacia atrás, perdiendo la posición sobre su asiento y agarrándose del objeto más cercano. Escuchó un _clack_ y supo antes de sentir el frío hierro sobre su muñeca que acababa de ser atado a la estantería por las esposas mágicas que le había confiscado el día anterior a un alumno de quinto.

No había ni empezado a maldecir nervioso, tratando de ponerse en pie, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió.

-Perdone, prof…

-¡Largo!- Spectrus le dio la espalda a un sorprendido Harry Potter mientras se desabrochaba la túnica. Estaba sudando, no sabía si por el susto o por el enfado. ¡Una trampa¡Le habían tendido una trampa! -¡Largo¿Es que no me has oído¡Regresa más tarde, ahora estoy ocupado!

Escuchó un portazo furioso tras él y supo que su alumno se había sentido insultado. Bueno, no le importó. Podría dormir con ese pensamiento por las noches. Más insultado se habría sentido de haberse quedado un segundo más en la habitación. Con nerviosismo rebuscó en sus pantalones, tratando de dar con su varita, pero no estaba ahí. Al girarse la descubrió sobre la mesa, demasiado lejos como para que pudiese alcanzarla.

Forcejeó duramente con las esposas, sabiendo de antemano que sería inútil, y maldijo a Meter Gosmell por haber dejado que le confiscasen el artilugio, a Grez Harkwen por hacer estanterías tan resistentes y a Gregory Goyle por ser tan estúpido.

Por el único motivo por el que no comenzaba a descontarle puntos a Slytherin era porque sabía que Goyle no tenía suficiente imaginación como para ver divertido a su profesor bajo los efectos de una pegatina. No. El culpable era otro ¿Pero quien? Repasó mentalmente a todos sus alumnos, tratando de descubrir un comportamiento sospechoso, e inmediatamente pensó en Malfoy. "_Eso es influencia de su jefe de casa_" decidió y, como si alguien le hubiese maldecido por segunda vez, la puerta volvió a abrirse con brusquedad.

-¡Qué demonios entiende usted por más tarde, Señor P…!-Spectrus cerró la boca al descubrir que su nuevo visitante no era otro que Severus Snape. Su mano libre corrió al cuello de la camisa y comenzó a juguetear con su primer botón.-Profesor.- trató de calmarse.-Si me disculpa, no creo que éste sea un buen momento.

-Lamento importunarle.-Dijo Snape con sorna. Sus ojos burlescos se deslizaron desde la muñeca encadenada hasta los dedos de la otra mano de Spectrus, pequeños y llenos de feos cortes.- pero estoy seguro de que podrá prestarme unos minutos.

-Ahora no.-Intentó ser cortante, pero su voz se vio afectada por la incomodidad y el miedo. Le dio la espalda al profesor y apoyó la frente en la madera de la estantería, rogando por que el otro se marchase pronto.-Quizás en la cena. Ahora tengo unos trabajos que corregir.-Escuchó un _clac_ y vio el botón blanco rebotando contra la pared y rodando por el suelo. Perfecto. La camisa era nueva.

-Claro.-Sintió el desprecio reflejado en el tono de Snape.- ¿Tienes problemas con ese _juguetito_? Confío en que el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras –y pronunció cada palabra con exagerada lentitud.-no sea incapaz de quitarse unas simples esposas encantadas.

-Profesor Snape, si tuviese problemas me aseguraría de pedirle ayuda a la persona indicada. Y, teniendo en cuenta que le acabo de pedir que se vaya, juzgue usted lo que estoy insinuando.-Se giró un poco más a la izquierda mientras retorcía dolorosamente la muñeca. Miró hacia su estómago y, horrorizado, pensó que no era justo lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Qué le había hecho él a Draco Malfoy? _Ah_, Snape, claro. _Era_ Snape. Su jefe de casa. Tuvo que haberlo supuesto desde el principio. Inmediatamente sintió una bomba de odio hinchándose en su estómago. Trelawney lo había predicho, la úlcera. Si ese hombre no se iba pronto, terminaría reventando.

-¿Qué…?-Escuchó el frufrú de su túnica, c_ómo odiaba ese sonido,_ y unos pasos acercándose.- ¿Qué está…?

-¡He dicho que se marche!

-¡Qué demonios!- Snape en vez de alejarse continuó acercándose.- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo¡Profesor Spectrus!

-Le juro que si no se va, no respondo de mis actos.-Amenazó con los dientes apretados.

-¡Desgraciado enfermo mental!-Snape, rabioso de ira, se abalanzó contra él y le obligó a girarse, cogiendo su mano libre y tirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Su rostro, siempre pálido y con pocas expresiones más que el desagrado y el aburrimiento, de pronto estaba iracundo y enrojecido.- ¡Deténgase...!

-¡Márchese!

-¡...ahora mismo!-Snape le empujó contra la pared, clavándole la cadera cerca de la cintura y haciéndole gritar de dolor. Forcejearon durante unos intensos segundos e, inevitablemente, pronto estuvo Spectrus inmovilizado y acorralado.-Profesor de defensa…de pacotilla.-Escupió Snape con un jadeo.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió por tercera vez.

-Profesor, disculpe pero es realmente imp…-Los ojos de Harry Potter se abrieron como platos y todos sus libros cayeron estrepitosamente al piso.

-¡Potter!-Snape soltó a Spectrus y dio unos pasos hacia su alumno, pero no pudo agregar nada más porque el muchacho ya había cogido apresuradamente sus cosas y huido de ahí balbuceando unas excusas inconexas. 

Cuando el profesor de pociones volvió a fijar su vista en Spectrus, deseó no haberlo hecho. Desde ese ángulo tenía una idea demasiado clara de lo que el chico había imaginado.

_Oh, dios_.

"_If you read this, you have to strip you in front of the first person you see"_

"Si lees esto, tendrás que desnudarte frente a la primera persona que veas"

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que estais deseando poder ver lo que Potter vió, pero parece ser que esta página no deja ni subir links ni imágenes. Así que para poder ver el dibujo vais a tener que poner la siguiente dirección en vuestra barra de búsqueda:

pics. /sakkaeienkami /pic /0001y3xt /g46

**No os molesteis en poner la triple doble uve y quitad los espacios que hay antes de los "/"**

Responderé a los comentarios del capítulo anterior más tarde. Tengo que hacer el almuerzo XD


	6. Pegatina Quinta: Show me

_Desnudo_

_Desnudo_

_Desnudo_

_Atado_

_Desnudo_

_Desnudo_

_Desnudo_

Harry corría tan rápido como le permitían sus fuerzas a lo largo de los corredores de Hogwarts. En la esquina del pasillo de defensa contra las artes oscuras había trastabillado y caído al suelo golpeándose las rodillas, pero no notó el dolor, sólo quería huir rápido de ahí. Se sentía sucio. Se sentía asqueado. Tenía náuseas y sabía que si se detenía todo su cuerpo temblaría violentamente. Quería, realmente quería poderse arrancar los ojos, meterlos en ácido y dejar que se corroyesen y desapareciesen junto a sus recuerdos.

_Oh, Dios._ Era _tan_ asqueroso. Dean Tomas le había dicho una vez que había encontrado a sus padres en su cuarto cuando se suponía que él estaba de excursión. Eso era horrible, y le causó un trauma. No pudo volver a dormir bien por semanas. Finalmente tuvieron que cambiarle su habitación por la de su hermana pequeña. Pero no era lo mismo. Harry prefería haber encontrado a sus tíos con juguetes sexuales antes de descubrir las fantasías de su profesor de pociones. Además, no se trataba de cambiar un cuarto, eran unos ojos, y nadie en su sano juicio querría _esos_ ojos después de lo que habían tenido que ver.

Oh, bueno. Siempre quedaban los Slytherin. A ellos le gustaban el verde, Snape y los detalles escabrosos, además de que cualquiera de ellos moriría por poderle sacar los ojos.

_Absurdo_

Harry no se consideraba un tipo duro, pero sí alguien resistente, al fin y al cabo había sobrevivido dieciséis años bajo la tutela de los Dudleys, los ataques de Voldermort, un troll, un perro de tres cabezas, un ajedrez mortal, al lazo del diablo y un representante del señor tenebroso con tan sólo once años, al joven Tom Riddley y el basilisco que le hacía de mascota, a la presencia de Gilderio Lockheart, al sauce boxeador, a los escalofriantes dementores, a una rata traidora, a los sirenos del lago, a un Colacuerno Húngaro, e, incluso, a un beso de Draco Malfoy. Pero no podía, no _podía_superar ver a Severerus Snape _jugando_ con su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Giró a la izquierda sin rumbo fijo, sólo tratando de dejar atrás todos esos pensamientos que insistían a aferrarse a su cabeza y hundir sus sucios dedos en la sección psicovisual de su mente. Sintió que su dolor era compartido cuando descubrió a un chico tapándose los ojos y gimiendo lastimosamente. Tres metros tras éste, una chica de tercero tanteaba la pared ciegamente mientras pedía que alguien, por caridad, le llevase junto a su novio.

Harry no tenía tiempo para ser el héroe de nadie esa tarde, así que les sobrepasó y llegó a la escalera, donde una muchacha de primero se agarraba con fuerza a los arrimos del pretil, acuclillada y llorando desconsoladamente. De haber tenido el corazón en su sitio, Harry se habría apenado, pero en ese momento procuraba tener todo órgano sensitivo escondido incluso para sí mismo con el objetivo de no terminar arrancándoselo como último recurso. Bastante tenía ya con tener que vivir lo que le quedaba de vida con los mismos ojos.

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres, pero no había ni dado dos saltos cuando se paró en seco. Movió un centímetro el zapato derecho para asegurarse de que eso que su suela estaba pisando era una pegatina y sintió que el estómago se le iba abajo y el mundo encima. Casi llorando leyó lo que ponía, y tardó dos largos y agónicos minutos en superarlo, agarrándose las manos con fuerza para no arrancarse los globos oculares y acabar con todos sus problemas.

Sin despegar la vista del suelo, comenzó a hacer una lista mental de las personas que más odiaba, quizás para tranquilizarse, quizás para estrenar el cuchillo panadero que Dobby le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

¿A quién rebanaría primero? Pensó en Malfoy, pero descartó la idea. Sentía sincera repulsión hacia la necrofilia, así que el rubio petulante estaba a salvo. Snape también se salvaba, porque temía no sobrevivir si volvía a encontrarle en una posición comprometida -¿Con quién ésta vez? ¿Con Filch?-. Spectrus quedaba inmediatamente descartado. Sólo era un hombre silencioso, encogido y tranquilo que había sido influenciado por una sucia poción de Snape. Aun así acababa de perder su respetabilidad en la materia. Quedaban los hermanos Weasley, cerebros creadores de las perversas pegatinas, pero entonces se quedaría sin otras bromas que sí le gustaban, y su mejor amigo le mataría.

Frustrado decidió abandonar sus planes de venganza. Todavía se sentía alterado y rabioso, y deseaba patear al primer desgraciado que se le pusiese delante, pero sabía que no lo haría, por eso prefería que nadie se le pusiese delante.

Inmediatamente, buscando rodearse de la protección y camarería de los Gryffindor, se encaminó a su sala común fijándose en las baldosas y los bordes de las esquinas ocasionalmente. Comenzó a hacer otro tipo de lista. ¿A quién desearía encontrarse?

¿Ron? No. Ni de broma. Su amistad se podría ver profundamente dañada ¿Hermione? Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. ¿Dean Tomas? Bien, jamás volvería a mirarle a la cara. ¿Neville Longbotton? Le podría dar un síncope ¿Ginny Weasley? Lo que faltaba. Entonces ese San Valentín en vez de recibir una poesía sobre sus ojos –Oh, sus ojos, es verdad, aún tenía que arrancárselos.- lo haría sobre otras cosas más vergonzosas. ¿Lavender? ¿Parvarti? ¿Seamus? ¿Hooper? ¿Kirke? No, no, no y no.

Claro está, definitivamente prefería a cualquiera de los anteriormente pensados antes que a ningún Slytherin. Si sólo se encontraba con uno de esos en su camino… Imaginó a Grabbe y Goyle y supo que debería de cometer suicidio tras la experiencia.

Entonces, de pronto, aparecieron unos pequeños pies, delicados y menudos, en su campo de visión. Iban descalzos y posándose en el suelo como si creyese que éste se podría romper por su peso repentinamente. Harry no podía decir de quién eran, pero notó cómo estos se detenían y se giraban hacia él.

Tenía las uñas perfectamente cortadas y estaban demasiado limpios para ser de un hombre, además: estaba la cuestión del tamaño. Era una mujer, sin lugar a dudas, y seguramente del curso de Ginny. No se atrevía a alzar la vista por si se equivocaba, sólo observó el bajo de la túnica hasta estar seguro de que ésta no le diría a qué casa pertenecía, y se acercó a esos pies. Eran conocidos. La chica no pareció ponerse nerviosa por su presencia, así que tenían que conocerse, pero por algún motivo no le saludaba. Al llegar a su altura se atrevió a hablar, abochornado.

-¿Luna? ¿Te han vuelto a robar los zapatos los Doxies?- 

No recibió respuesta, pero notó que la chica suspiró mientras cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, aparentemente molesta. Sonrió y no pudo seguir resistiéndose a alzar la vista, sabiendo que, posiblemente, Luna Lovegood era la única persona cuya cordura mental no corría riesgos si hacía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aunque lamentaba matar la inocencia de la niña a tan corta edad y sin siquiera prepararle. Quizás, si lo hacía rápido, el daño sería menor. 

Pero al ver a quien tenía delante, reconsideró los planes iniciales del cuchillo panadero. Sería un asesinato pasional, primero le sajaría los ojos a su víctima y luego a sí mismo. Y habría sido un crimen consentido, puesto que…

…cuando los pantalones de Harry Potter tocaron el suelo, Draco Malfoy quiso arrancarse los ojos.

_"If you step on me, you must show your pants to the first person you see."_

(Si me pisas, deberás mostrar tu ropa interior a la primera persona que veas)

* * *

**N/A:** Feliz Viernes Santo para quien celebre la semana.

**Próxima actualización:** El Domingo (Sí. Sé que dije cada tres días, pero es que posiblemente el lunes esté atareada por las clases) 

**Aviso: **Si alguien de aquí lee en amor-yaoi y espera mi actualización ahí, temo que pueda ser mañana porque, como siempre, la página está caída. 


	7. Pegatina Sexta: Stiked

**Pegatinas**

_**Pegatina Sexta**_

_Stiked_

En primer año, Draco había visto una sombra retorcida en lo profundo del Bosque Prohibido y había echado a corre. Algunas leyendas cuchicheadas en los desayunos aseguraban que en ese momento chilló como una nena. Bien, Draco tenía algo que decir a eso: Sí, había corrido, había corrido terrible y desesperadamente sin ninguna meta fija más que su propia seguridad –y se sentía muy orgulloso de su perfecto sentido de la auto conservación-, y sí: había gritado, chillado si se prefería, y como una niña o como un perro. Daba igual. Por esa época no tenía el timbre de la voz desarrollado, así que gritase lo que gritase no podía haber sonado muy masculino. Pero el caso era que él había sobrevivido y Potter, obviamente, como las circunstancias se habían encargado de demostrar, se había vuelto loco.

Quién sabía qué clase de perversiones sexuales practicó esa noche el serpenteante ser con Potter, pero el caso era que después de eso no volvió a ser el mismo. Tomó la costumbre de frecuentar demasiado a menudo al anciano y para nada atractivo director de Hogwarts, a algunos extraños personajes, como era un hombre lobo o un semigigante, y perdido todo el interés por las chicas.

Si en segundo año Ginny Weasley se le hubiese declarado de esa forma, él le habría pagado un cursillo de poesía antes de enseñarle el interior de su dormitorio. Pero Potter no hizo eso. Bueno, ya sabía: _El hombre del bosque._

Lo mismo ocurrió en tercero, cuando el psicópata Sirius Black se fugó de Azkaban. Cualquier preadolescente en pleno juicio habría gastado sus últimos días en una orgía de sexo, alcohol y drogas, pero ¿Qué hizo el niño que vivió? Frecuentar con más ahínco al semigigante. _Asqueroso._

En cuarto se fijó en una chica. Cho Chang. Pero ¿Qué ocurrió? No sólo resultó ser Cho Chang -venga, era Cho Chang, posiblemente la chica más cursi e infantil de todo Hogwarts- sino que además tenía novio. Aun a día de hoy no podía evitar preguntarse si se había encaprichado con Chang o con Diggori. Fuera quien fuere, había resultado un completo fracaso. Triste ¿Por qué no decirlo?

Y eso había terminado de volver loco a Harry Potter, quien iba por ahí sonriendo a la gente, con ese aire de niño perdido, y luego se bajaba los pantalones sin más.

Draco no podía evitarlo. No _pudo_ evitarlo. No había mirado, porque él no había movido los ojos, pero eso estaba ahí, delante de él: Feo, grande, enorme, gigantesco, viejo, arrugado y sucio. El peor calzón que jamás hubiese visto. ¿Realmente era la moda de ese siglo?

Inmediatamente se acordó de esa noche en el Bosque Prohibido, y tuvo el presentimiento de que si se quedaba un segundo más en ese pasillo él también estaría pronto abriendo gabardinas en las oscuras esquinas de Hogwarts. Y se negaba, porque su cuerpo no se mostraba tan fácilmente, y menos a tan bajo precio. Así que su espíritu de conservación volvió a chillar en su mente –Y, bien, podría haber sido de nuevo un grito afeminado, pero sólo tenía dieciséis años, no podía ser mejor- y repitió los mismos pasos que hacía cuatro años: Echó a correr.

Habría parado dos pasillos más allá de no ser porque escuchó a Potter persiguiéndole y _tuvo miedo_, verdadero miedo. Sentía las piedras cortando como cuchillas en la planta de los pies, el aire frío rasgando su garganta, y las manos de Potter a punto de atraparle sin que él pudiese gritar, pedir auxilio o siquiera usar un hechizo para protegerse.

Al girar una esquina calculó mal el ángulo y la distancia, golpeándose el brazo contra el filo, y eso le hizo perder el equilibrio. Calló al suelo y resbaló hasta quedar tendido y adolorido en medio del quicio del aula de Estudios Muggles, la cual estaba adornada con las guirnaldas de Navidad a pesar de que aún faltaban semanas para la fecha.

-¡Malfoy!

Draco trató de levantarse sin procurar acallar los gemidos de dolor, puesto que éstos no sonarían de todas formas, pero estaba desorientado y tuvo que agarrarse del marco de la puerta para erguirse. Justo cuando se disponía a salir corriendo de nuevo, Potter le agarró de la muñeca.

Draco experimentó un punzante dolor en todo el brazo y trató de apartarse sin ningún éxito.

-¡Malfoy, escúchame!- Harry estaba cansado y sudoroso por la carrera. Su habitual aspecto desenfadado se había acuciado gracias al pelo revuelto y el cinturón desabrochado. –Definitivamente esto no es lo que estás pensando ¿Vale? Fue una pegatina, y como se te ocurra decir algo de esto a alguien te aseguro que el recuerdo de lo que acaba de pasar será el menor de tus problemas.

Draco, respirando con dificultad, asustado y tratando de alejarse, asintió apuradamente. Diría que sí a cualquier cosa, pero no quería estar un segundo más compartiendo el mismo aire que Potter. La anormalidad podría ser contagiosa.

Sin embargo el Gryffindor no parecía muy seguro de que fuese a cumplir con su palabra. Frunció el ceño y se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Draco. Nunca había mirado tan de cerca de un pervertido sexual. Inmediatamente se fijó en sus labios y recordó que los había besado. "Oh, dios, a lo mejor ya estoy infectado." Trató de apartarse, pero su cabeza dio contra la puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Tan grande ha sido el golpe que te mordiste la lengua?

Draco entornó los ojos, odiándole. Se estaba metiendo con él. Se estaba metiendo con él, Potter. Potter se estaba metiendo con él y no podía responderle. Acudieron de inmediato a su mente veinte respuestas mordaces. Las cinco primeras al respecto de sus desviaciones sexuales, las ocho segundas sobre su elección de ropa interior, y las nueve últimas sobre dónde estaba su lengua y lo que podía hacer con ella. Bien, en verdad eran veintidós, pero Potter se las merecía todas. Desgraciadamente tuvo que respetar su voto no consentido de mutismo, y eso enfadó aún más al gryffindor.

-No eres nadie sin tus gorilas cerca ¿Verdad?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que no haría gestos, ni obscenos ni para declarar que no podía hablar. Lo primero era peligroso –Él no podía usar varita, Potter sí. ¿Conclusión?- y lo segundo vergonzoso.

-Eres un capullo cobarde.- Potter le empujó, soltándole la mano, pero la palma permaneció aún sobre su muñeca. -Sólo recuerda que como digas algo de esto a alguien, me encargaré de que pierdas las capacidades del habla por el resto de tu vida.

Draco tuvo tentación de darle una palmadita en la espalda antes de comunicarle que Nott se le había adelantado en la tarea. Claro, no lo hizo: Era la espalda de Potter. Así que tan sólo puso cara de aburrimiento y trató de marcharse, sin ningún éxito. De nuevo sintió un tirón de su muñeca y, al mirar hacia Potter para ordenarle con los ojos –furiosos- que le soltase, descubrió que éste estaba observando sorprendido a su propia mano abierta pero unida a la muñeca de Malfoy.

Por algún motivo Draco miró hacia arriba y como pasaba siempre, deseó no haberlo hecho. Algo le dijo que al igual que su mudez ese nuevo hechizo duraría más tiempo de lo que su cordura podía aguantar.

**What Mistletoe has joined together, let no man separate**

(Lo que el Muérdago ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre)

* * *

**Próxima actualización: **El Miércoles 26


	8. Pegatina Séptima Lick me

**Pegatinas**

_Lick me_

_

* * *

  
_

«Atados»

«Atados»

«Atados»

«Atados, demonios. ¡Atados!»

Draco permanecía con la vista fija en el suelo mientras prácticamente era arrastrado por un mascullante Potter a través de los fríos pasillos. Tenía los pies desnudos, el cuerpo magullado y sentía el agarre del gryffindor escociendo sobre su muñeca. De no ser por su mutismo, haría rato que le habría cortado el brazo a Potter con un simple hechizo y solucionado el problema. Pero ese no era el caso, y tenía que escuchar cómo Potter despotricaba al respecto de las pegatinas, los adornos navideños a destiempo y ¿Los profesores?

"_Está loco, Draco, está loco. No esperes que todo lo que diga tenga sentido_."

Al bajar a la tercera planta se encontraron a Severus Snape. Harry, lívido, se lanzó hacia un recodo del pasillo, ocultándose y llevando a Draco consigo. Le chistó para callarle –Draco le fulminó con la mirada-, y le apretó contra sí procurando que el rubio no se moviese. Éste sintió el aliento apurado de Potter a su oído y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Potter olía a colonia barata, excesivamente alcoholizada, y a sudor, y había algo de salvaje y prohibido en todo eso.

Con incomodidad volvió a recordar lo ocurrido hacía dos días en el pasillo de Historia de la magia. Le había besado, a esos labios secos y finos, y luego le había dado un puñetazo, por su honor, claro. Pero segundos antes habían estado abrazados de la misma forma, puede que con menos urgencia y mayor tranquilidad. Y también entonces Potter había rodeado su cintura con sus brazos, desconcertándole y haciéndole preguntarse si realmente estaba pasando lo que parecía que estaba pasando. Pero no. Sólo había sido una pegatina, y un estúpido sangresucia medio chalado, por supuesto.

Cuando el frufrú de la capa de Snape estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder ser oído, Potter salió de su escondite tirando de Draco sin ningún cuidado. El rubio gruñó, pero ni siquiera los gruñidos sonaban en su garganta.

Bajaron una escalera y Potter se dirigió por primera vez hacia él.

—Cuidado con el cuarto escalón, hay una pegatina, así que no la pises.

Draco no sólo saltó el escalón y todos los demás, obedientemente, sino que además procuró mirar hacia el techo hasta que perdieron la escalera de vista. Ya estaba escarmentado.

Luego Harry le observó de refilón, y parecía indeciso sobre si hablar o insistir en ignorar su presencia. Finalmente hizo un patético esfuerzo por iniciar una conversación_._

—Bueno, Malfoy, supongo que ya te lo imaginas, pero quiero que te quede claro que todo fue culpa de una estúpida pegatina ¿Vale? Yo no me dedico a ir por ahí bajándome los pantalones ante la primera persona que aparezca. Además, yo no sabía que eras tú ¿Entiendes? De verdad que creí que eras Luna Lovegood.

Draco, sólo alzando una ceja y mirándole inquisitivamente, consiguió que se detuviese avergonzado. "_Vaya, Potter, con eso lo arreglas todo_", decían sus ojos.

—No quise decir… Bueno, no quise decir que lo habría hecho delante de Luna. Aunque lo abría preferido mil veces antes de hacerlo contigo, desnudarme, quiero decir, ¡Y también lo otro! —Se apresuró a añadir —¡No, espera! —Continuó trabándose. —¡No habría preferido hacerlo contigo antes que con Luna! Bueno, no lo habría hecho con Luna ¡Ni contigo! ¡Demonios, Malfoy! ¡Me sacas de quicio!

"_Es todo un arte, Potter. No necesito ni mover los labios para lograrlo._"

—El caso es que no soy un exhibicionista, ni pedofóbico. —Agregó finalmente.

"_No creo que sea la pedofobia precísamente tu problema. Ahora, si hablamos de paidofilia..._" Le habría respondido Malfoy de haber podido.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿O es que tu nueva táctica para acabar con mi paciencia es negarme la palabra? Porque si es así, créeme, Malfoy, me estás matando de la desesperación y si continúas de esa forma por el resto del curso me veré obligado a suicidarme tras la entrega de notas ¡No, espera! Mejor aún: Continúa hasta fin de séptimo año. Con suerte me habré vuelto loco y podrás presenciar mi ingreso en San Mungo personalmente.

Draco no le cerró la boca con un hechizo por razones obvias. En cambio se limitó a apretar los dientes y acelerar el paso.

—No es por ahí. —Dijo Potter llevándole de vuelta al pasillo principal con un tirón. Le miró a la cara unos segundos y luego añadió: —¿Una pegatina?

Aparentemente no era tan estúpido como había creído. Draco frunció el labio, molesto, y asintió levemente. Eso de la comunicación gestual era _tan_ desagradable.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Ayer?

El slythering le dedicó una mirada de odio y Potter cerró la boca. Si pensaba que iba a comunicarse el resto del día con movimientos de cabeza, estaba muy equivocado, y menos con él.

Al pasar delante del tapiz de Jorge el cobarde, siendo devorado contínuamente por un Dragón, Draco comprendió que iban al despacho del director. Bueno, eso era tranquilizador. Por un momento había temido que estuviesen buscando a la sangre sucia.

Al llegar a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, Harry, como sospechaba Draco, sabía la contraseña. Prefirió no pensar mal al respecto, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por dejar la mente en blanco.

Subieron las escaleras giratorias con cierta prisa, pero al llegar a la puerta del despacho del director, se detuvieron abruptamente al escuchar unos gemidos de mujer.

—Albus, por favor… —Suplicaba una voz, arrastrando las palabras sumisamente.

—Sí… Lo… sé. —Jamás ninguno de los dos había escuchado la voz del director de esa forma tan ¿caliente? —Esto es agotador, Minerva.

Draco se agarró de la barandilla, buscando un sostén para recuperarse de la impresión. Su mente Slytherin había actuado a traición y, en contra de sus deseos, había puesto imagen a la información auditiva que recibía involuntariamente. Demasiado para él y, a juzgar por el rostro pálido verdusco de Potter, también para cualquier valiente Gryffindor.

—Quiero… —McGonagall hizo una pausa, dejando escapar un gemido. —Quiero terminar… —¿Por qué todas sus frases debían de acabar en esa entonación aguda?

"_Oh, Dios, Para, para, para ¡Para_ **ya**_!_", pensó Draco mientras daba media vuelta para huir de ahí de inmediato. Potter no opuso resistencia y, mientras bajaban, escucharon a Dumbledore gritar: "¡Ah…! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí, Minerva!…" y antes de que terminase la frase, ya estaban los dos muchachos traspasando la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

Potter se agarró a la pared mientras con la otra mano, la que sostenía a Draco, se apretaba el pecho. Malfoy tironeó, pero su extremidad no le fue devuelta. Le abría pateado de no ser porque su mente aún estaba sobresaturada con los morbosos gustos de McGonagall.

Miró a Potter y por primera vez tuvo conciencia de lo cruel que había sido su mente colocándole como pareja imaginaria de Dumbledore. Inmediatamente la imagen en cuestión se apareció ante sus ojos, y tuvo que apartarla para no vomitar. Eso no era crueldad, era pecado. Por mucho que odiase a Potter, se merecía algo más que un viejo arrugado con afición a los caramelos de limón y las mujeres gato. La próxima vez le emparejaría con Filch, al menos éste gustaba de los gatos puros, nada de medias sangres.

En esta ocasión fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y condujo a Potter hacia las mazmorras. El gryffindor se dejó llevar sumisamente, con la vista perdida, como si hubiese sufrido demasiadas impresiones por un día, pero cuando estaban a un pasillo del despacho de Snape, se detuvo en seco y fue imposible moverle de ahí.

—No. Me niego ¿A dónde crees que me llevas? —Gruñó caprichosamente.

Draco se tragó una maldición que no habría sonado de todas formas y _señaló_ –¡mierda!- hacia el despacho de su jefe de casa.

—Si te refieres a algún sitio que tenga que ver con pociones, me niego, ya bastante tengo con querer arrancarme los ojos y meterme ácido por los oídos para que ahora termine, no sé, ¿Con el deber de cercenarme un brazo o algo así? —Entonces se fijó en que sus dedos seguían en torno a la muñeca de Draco y arrugó el ceño. —Oh, bueno, o la lengua, no sé, lo que sea. Me niego en rotundo a entrar ahí.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

A las malas o a las buenas, pero algo tenía que hacerse, así que como buen slytherin hizo caso de la máxima que rezaba; «Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él», literalmente. De un tirón el chico fue a parar a sus brazos, y antes de que se pudiese mover, o sacar la varita, ya caminaba de espaldas en dirección al aula de pociones.

Los primeros dos metros fueron casi fáciles, en comparación con el resto. Los tres siguientes fueron una agonía continua hacia adelante, hacia atrás, mientras Potter le arañaba la espalda y trataba de sacar su cabeza de entre sus brazos sin demasiado éxito. En los dos últimos, Malfoy casi había perdido el aliento y prácticamente se dejaba caer hacia atrás. Era consciente del espectáculo que estaba dando, y de que en dieciséis minutos habían pasado dos alumnos de primero y uno de tercero que habían fingido no ver nada, pero a las situaciones difíciles, medidas desesperadas. De cualquier forma, se había quedado con sus caras; se encargaría de que Crabbe y Goyle _conversaran_ con ellos en cuanto tuviese ocasión.

En los últimos diez centímetros, se atrevió a soltar el cuello de Potter para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. Maldijo mentalmente a Snape por no presentir que tenía a un alumno en apuro arrastrándose en busca de su ayuda y salir de inmediato a lanzarle una maldición a Potter, también maldijo a Potter por no cortarse las uñas y atreverse a morderle en los costados. Se las pagaría, definitivamente. Sus dedos tocaron la superficie de cobre del picaporte, pero resbalaron casi al instante. Volvió a intentarlo y Potter dio un tirón especialmente brutal en dirección contraria. Se vio impulsado hacia el suelo, pero por suerte alcanzó a dejarse caer a tiempo hacia el lado contrario, y casi retomando el equilibrio.

El gryffindor no dejaba de hablar de malditos profesores y de derecho a la libre elección y del aprecio que le tenía a sus ojos. ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? Se trataba de Potter, buscarle sentido era inútil.

Finalmente el otro cedió unos centímetros que resultaron vitales para que los dedos de Draco se aferrasen firmes sobre el tirador.

—¡No, Malfoy!

Tarde. La manilla ya había sido accionada. Potter cambió la dirección de su empuje, lanzándose directamente contra él y tratando de apresarle en un abrazo, pero sólo consiguió que al abrirse la puerta, cayesen ambos dentro de la habitación. Draco golpeándose la espalda fuertemente contra el suelo y Potter yendo de frente contra la barbilla de Draco. Sus rodillas obtuvieron todo el impacto del golpe, pero apenas lanzó un breve quejido antes de alzar la vista para asegurarse de que la habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Junto a Draco un pedazo rectangular de madera había caído. Draco no le prestó atención hasta que el gryffindor lo cogió, curioso, y lo acercó para inspeccionarlo detenidamente. Entonces el rubio se fijó en una franja amarilla, con letras, que permanecía pegada a la cara inversa de la madera.

"**If you pick me up, you must lick at the firth person who you touch him."**

(Si me coges deberás de lamer a la primera persona a la que toques.)


End file.
